Albanhall Academy
by MeetMeInThePouringRain
Summary: The circle is gone...but so is Gallagher? After her mission, Cammie has to attend the new co-ed boarding school, Albanhall Academy, for spies of course.


I slowly pushed open the heavy wooden door that was the entrance to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. As I entered the stone hallway I was surprised to find that the only noise was the sound of my feet hitting the cold floor. The walls were bare and the hallways were empty. After I had successfully taken down the circle, I assumed someone would have had the courtesy to tell me my school had been abandoned. I wandered through the halls, running my hands along the empty walls and stopped when I arrived at the Headmistresses office, better known as my mom's room. When I walked into the office I found a letter on her desk which read…

_Dear Cammie,_

_ If you are reading this letter, you have returned safely from your mission to find that the Gallagher Academy is no longer functioning. This does not, however, mean that young girls are not currently being trained to become spies (technically they don't have to be spies, but that's the intention). After the fall of the circle (congratulations on a job well done, kiddo) the Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute have combined to form one co-ed boarding school called the Albanhall Academy for Talented Young Adults. This school, located in Hillshire, Virginia, is where you will be continuing your studies. We trust that with the given information you will be able to locate this school and return to your normal studies at your new school._

_Sincerely,_

_Rachel Morgan_

After reading the letter I sprinted up the stairs, two at a time, to my old dorm room. I took a long, hot, shower, my first in months, and then took my time changing and getting ready to go to the new school. **(A/N: I'll link all of the outfits worn on my profile, but in the actual story I'll say the name of the outfit so you know which one to look at. So, this one is Cammie-1) **After I finished getting ready I left Gallagher to go find Albanhall Academy.

There weren't any cars at Gallagher so I went to downtown Roseville, bought a map of Virginia, and hotwired an old, light blue, convertible. The map said that Hillshire was about an hour south of Roseville, but Albanhall was probably located a few miles outside of town. I turned up the radio and sang along to "Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People as I drove down the highway. After 50 minutes of driving, I saw a sign pointing towards Albanhall; I took the exit and drove up to the school.

Albanhall Academy was a large stone building that somewhat resembled a castle. It had two large towers on each end of the castle and the whole thing was built of grey stone. It had a large wall surrounding the manicured lawns. Behind the castle there was a red barn, which I'm assuming would be the P&E barn, but there was also a lap pool next to the barn.

I pulled up to the gates and smiled when I saw the bubblegum guard was still working for us. He wordlessly opened the iron gates to let me in. I parked the car in the back corner of the parking lot and walked up to the front doors. It felt weird knowing that my friends were all behind the doors, and that my life would soon be back to normal, or at least as normal as it could gets.

I slowly opened the door and slid into the pack of students that were roaming the halls going to their next class. Up until now I hadn't thought about how I was going to make my presence known. I was never one for a big entrance, so I wanted to make it as low key as possible. I searched the halls for the headmistress's office, hoping my mom still had her position. I found a wooden door labeled Rachel Morgan and slowly opened the door. She was working at her desk and she slowly lifted her head up from her computer and stared at me. In an instant she was up and running towards me.

"Cammie, Thank God you're okay." She said, looking me over. "I was so worried about you, we knew that the circle had been taken down, but there was always the outside chance that you died in the process."

"It's okay mom, I'm fine." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"Okay sweetie, I'd love to chat, but I'm going to need to catch you up on your situation. Thankfully you were already ahead in most of your classes so work wise, you're not far behind. Here's your schedule and your uniform, which you'll need to put on now." I quickly changed into the white button up shirt, dark blue tie, blue plaid skirt, white knee socks, and black ballet flats. "I'll notify the teachers and your room mates that you're back, we took your luggage up to your room when we moved, but it's still packed so you can go up and pack now. The girls are all in the east tower, and the boys are in the west. You're in room 21, good luck kiddo."

"Thanks mom, bye!" I walked through the now deserted hallways and made my up the staircase to the east tower. I easily found our room, but all of my things were already unpacked. I guess the girls just unpacked them for me when they arrived. I hurried downstairs, if I was right, I would be arriving just as lunch started. The bell rang and I followed the crowd of students into the dining hall. I saw the younger girls staring at me with wide eyes, and older student trying to make their way towards me, but I easily avoided them all.

I scanned the tables and saw three girls sitting in the corner talking in hushed tones. The first had flawless cappuccino colored skin with olive eyes and silky chocolate brown hair, the second somewhat resembled a toothpick with thin blonde hair and big brown eyes, and the third had thick, midnight black hair with porcelain skin and electric blue eyes. I quickly walked over to them and cleared my throat. They all looked up at me and Liz instantly jumped up and almost squeezed me to death. The others hugged my and we all sat down again. "Before you guys ask any questions," I said, "I'm not allowed to tell you anything about the mission, it's classified, but I can tell you that the circle no longer exits."

"Well…" Bex muttered, "That pretty much eliminates of any questions we had."

"Okay well, tell me what's been happening here." I said.

"Obviously were surrounded by boys at all times, which is good and bad, depending on how you look at it." Macey said.

"So basically, everyone likes it, but Macey." Bex said, rolling her eyes.

"I know there are guys everywhere, but how is it different from Gallagher?"

"Its really not, we still have most of the same teachers, just bigger classes, a new building, and a new town. Hillshire is about twice the size of Roseville." Liz said.

"Which," Macey added, "means twice the shopping selection." We all laughed.

"Oh, and we also have these things called 'School Functions'," Bex said rolling her eyes. "They're basically these dances the school has. It gives the girls an excuse to go buy a new dress and freak out about finding a date and the guys an excuse to try and hook up with the girls. They're awful, but we go anyway, everyone does."

I was about to respond, but the bell rang so we all stood up, and went to our next class, which was also our final class of the day because we had a late lunch. For Bex and me it was P&E.


End file.
